The present invention relates to a box trap and, more particularly, to a detachable box trap that can be arranged in a flat manner to reduce its packing size and delivery space.
Various box traps are well known. These conventional box traps are commonly not detachable, not convenient for carrying or storage. Because of being not detachable, conventional box traps require much packing material, and occupy much storage space during delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a box trap, which is detachable. According to the present invention, the box trap comprises a bottom panel, a left panel pivoted to the left side of the bottom panel, a right panel pivoted to the right side of the bottom panel, a rear panel pivoted to the rear side of the left panel and detachably fastened to the rear side of the right panel by screws and nuts, a top panel pivoted to the top side of the left panel and detachably fastened to the top side of the right panel by screws and nuts, a front panel pivoted to the top panel and turnable between the close position and the open position, a detachable actuating frame pivoted to the bottom panel, and a linking rod coupled to the actuating frame and adapted to hold the front panel in the open position and to let the front panel move to the close position upon an action of the actuating frame triggered by an animal entering the box trap.